Spy
by Elfe0Star
Summary: Harry espionne Draco depuis déjà 1 an, mais cette semaine là, Harry décide de prendre les devant et d'écrire ses sentiments à Draco, anonymement bien sur! Mais en donnant à Draco une chance de le contacter. Attention! Lemon aux chapitres 3 & 4 (c'est le même mais il est sur 2 chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pov Harry :

Ça doit bien faire un an, peut être même plus.

Un an que je le suis (suivre) discrètement des yeux même si je suis sûr que je suis tombé sous son charme dès la première fois où je l'ai vu pas seulement son apparence mais plutôt son regard et son expression. Ce fut sûrement le jour où j'ai vu le plus d'émotion sur son beau visage.

Au début, je ne répondais à ses provocations que pour garder ma couverture. Maintenant c'est différent : c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour pouvoir lui parler ou le toucher ( même si c'est par des coups).

Il est 23 heures passées le couvre feu aussi. Je suis allongé sur le ventre ,l'oreiller sous le menton et ma baguette à la main pour seul éclairage. J'ai aussi une carte devant les yeux. Mais pas n'importe la quelle ! C'est celle des maraudeurs. Je regarde le nom de Draco se déplacer calmement dans un couloir peu fréquenté et souvent oublié par la plus part des élèves. Je suis même étonné qu'il le connaisse le plus probable serait qu'il l'a découvert au hasard, entre deux cours ou au cours d'une de ses habituelles rondes nocturnes.

Comme tous les soirs, je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je l'observe. Je suis tenté d'aller le voir et si il n'allait pas enlever des points à ma maison comme toujours, je sais que je le ferais. Je pourrais peut être mettre un masque et ma cape d'invisibilité, le surprendre au coin d'un couloir et l'embrasser... Mais je me connais : si je le fait, je voudrais réessayer et je le suivrais pendant plusieurs heures sans m'arrêter à guetter le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Alors je ne le fais pas. Il rentre enfin dans sa chambre et je ne peux m'empercher de rougir quand je le vois se diriger vers sa salle de bain privée. Sous mes paroles, la carte redevient vierge de toute trace et je la cache rapidement sous mon oreiller avant de me laisser carrément tomber dessus. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de m'endormir, mais malheureusement pour moi , le sommeil semble me fuir. Je me tourne et me retourne sans cesse sur le matelas et mes pensées se dirigent de nouveau vers Draco. Je l'aime. J'aurais tant voulu que les choses soient différentes, qu'on soit amis... Et plus si affinités. D'un autre côté, je sais que je poursuit des chimères, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux simplement plus mentir à propos de mes sentiments envers lui. Ça m'est impossible et croyez moi, j'ai essayé , encore et toujours avec le même résultat : ma vie sans lui est tout bonnement un enfer. Après avoir eu l'idée de lui écrire une lettre d'amour anonyme et d'avoir enfin eu le courage de me lever et d'aller chercher du papier, un stylo et un support plat je m'installe de nouveau sur mon lit défait. Je cherche une position confortable et me met à écrire : « Cher Draco, » Non ! Ça ne va pas, et si je mettais simplement son nom sans autres artifices... ? C'est mieux ainsi ! Je continue donc lentement après avoir fait des centaines de corrections, après avoir même écrit un poème (j'ai entendu dire que Draco en lisait beaucoup...) Et c'est ainsi, qu'au final, je me suis retrouvé avec une lettre qui faisait bien deux pages recto verso, écrit à la main avec ma plus belle écriture. Je lui est également lancé un sort pour que Draco ne puisse pas trouver que c'est moi qui ai écrit tout ça... Le connaissant, il penserait surement que c'est encore une de mes blagues idiotes ou il ira en parler avec Blaise pour mieux se moquer de moi après. Et peut être même les deux en même temps.

Le soleil pas encore levé, diffuse tout de même une faible lumière et surpris, je regarde mon réveil. Mes yeux sortent presque de leurs orbites quand je vois 6:05 de marqué. Je n'avais vraiment pas vu l'heure passer, trop concentré sur ma lettre. Je m'habille le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre et me dirige vers la tour des hiboux . Je ne peux pas envoyer le message avec la mienne : c'est la seule chouette blanche de ce château. Je choisis le hibou le plus banal que j'ai pu trouver et je lui confie la précieuse lettre.

Mes pas me dirigent automatiquement vers la Grande Salle et c'est soulagé d'un poids et nerveux que je m'assoit à ma place, entre Ron et Hermione qui sont déjà arrivés.

Ron est le premier à me questionner à propos de mon absence de ce matin. Je lui sort l'excuse la plus plausible qui me passe par l'esprit : « Vers 6 heures, je ne pouvais pas dormir alors je suis allé faire un petit tour » Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit. J'ai juste -délibérément- omis certains détails.

Mon meilleur ami n'insiste plus et se jette littéralement sur son assiette sans plus se soucier de moi. Au fur et à mesure, mon angoisse double, puis triple, puis quadruple, puis quintuple […] quand j'entends les ailles des oiseaux-messagers, mon cœur bat la chamade mais à l'extérieur j'ai un visage et une attitude neutre. Je n'ose pas me retourner alors je regarde Draco ouvrir la lettre à l'aide de mon couteau. Il hausse l'un de ses magnifiques sourcils et range rapidement le courrier quand Blaise se tourne vers lui. Dans cette déclaration je lui ai également écris mon adresse émail, pour qu'il puisse me contacter par le petit ordinateur portable qu'on avait tous dorénavant droit d'avoir (mais nous devions nous les fournir nous mêmes). Je lui ai passé l'adresse d'un compte que j'ai crée ce matin même avec un pseudo d'un livre qui m'a plut il y a quelques années. Toute la journée, on eut cours avec les Serpentards : je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot des professeurs tellement je regardais Draco. Ron et Hermione, qui sortent ensembles depuis maintenant 3 mois, parlent entre eux et ne me prêtent pas d'attention. Les heures passèrent rapidement alors que je ne décrochais mon regard de Draco que pour me diriger dans une autre salle de cours où je faisais exactement la même activité.Quand nous finîmes les cours à 15 heures ce jour là, je suis allé directement dans le dortoir. Direction : mon lit. J'ouvre la fenêtre au passage et prend l'ordinateur portable avec le quel je grimpe dans mon lit. J'ouvre la boite de réception et sors la carte des maraudeurs de dessous l'oreiller. Je formule la formule et j'attends, regardant Draco se diriger trop lentement à mon goût vers sa chambre.

Fin du chapitre 1

Je ne sais pas si je vous écris la lettre en bonus ou pas alors laissez moi un review pour me donner votre avis :) merci d'avance à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2 (bonus)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La lettre d'Harry a Draco:

Draco,

Je ne sais si tu vas seulement lire cette lettre ou que tu la jettera. Ces derniers temps j'ai remarqué que tu n'en recevais plus. A tu fais peur à tes admirateurs?

Sache que je suis un homme. Et que je t'aime trop pour mon propre bien...

Je ne dors plus, je rêve de toi à chaque fois; je ne mange plus, je t'observe; je n'écoute plus en cours, je ne fais que te regarder. Encore et toujours.

Sans parler en détails des rêves... J'en ai marre de me réveiller presque tous les jours avec une forte érection matinale ou les draps mouillés. A etre jusqu'à obligé de lancer des sorts de silence avant de me coucher de peur que mes camarades de chambre ne m'entandent gémir ton nom...

Je suis dans la même année que toi mais je ne te dirrais pas le nom de ma maison.

I just love you.

Too mutch for my own libety,

Too mutch for my own sanity,

Too mutch to live without you,

I just want your heart and your body,

I just want to be with you

today and tomorrow

I don't know what the future will be composed of

But, please, stay with me

Love me.

Don't hate me

Like you do each day

and how you will do torrorow

I know I m your enemy but please try to overtake it

This crual reality

Where you just hate me

Where you'll never be with me.

Please just answer me...

Tu ne pas surrement pas me répondre. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'ésperer.

J'aime ta grâce naturelle. Ta gentillesse si rare pour moi dont je chéris en mon coeur chaque instant.

J'aime ta force, celle qui te pousse à avancer. Et la manière dont tu joue avec ton stylo quand tu t'ennuie en cours. J'aime regarder les étencelles dans tes yeux quand tu lis un livre que t'adore.

Cette lettre à été encorcellée pour que tu ne puisse pas me retrouver avec un sortilège. Ca ne sert donc à rien d'essayer.

Le seul moyen que tu as de me contacter c'est cette adresse: 564828(arobas ça voulait pas dsl...)sorcier .com

A bientôt, je t'aime

je suis désolée pour le delais mais je croulle sous les devoirs :( et j'avais la flème aussi XD

alors désolée à tous! Le chapitre 2 bis viendra dans le week end!


	3. Chapter 2 bis

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une heure. Il me fait attendre depuis une heure! Quand les cours se sont terminés je me suis tout de suite collé à mon ordinateur et à la carte des maraudeurs. Mais lui! Il a fait dix mille trucs entre temps (genre: sa douche, ses devoirs, changer ses vêtements, ect...) Quand soudain je reçut un message. Trois mots y étaient écris: "Qui es tu?"

Bien sur je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me les dise. Mais il m'a répondu et ça c'est asses entonnant! Peut être la curiosité ou l'ennuie... Enfin bref, les raisons je m'en fiche, il m'a répondu!

Je lui répond: "Si tu me parles tu devinera..."

Je sais qu'il est énervé. Je le connais trop bien. Il ne fera pas le premier pas avant un moment alors je me lance: "Comment vas tu?

-Bien..." Il m'a répondu! Je suis trop content... Je me liquéfie presque sur place

Un nouveau message me sort de mes pensés: "Pourquoi es ce que tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu est?

-Si je te le dis tu me rejettera.

-Comment tu le sais?

-On est ennemis...

-Ça ne m'avance pas: je suis ennemi avec la moitié de Poudlard...

-Cella dure depuis plusieurs années.

-La aussi il y a multiples possibilités...

-Je ne t'en dirais pas plus!

-...

-Qu'es ce que tu fais?

-Je te parle.

-Mais encore...?

-Le devoir de potion qu'on doit rendre demain matin.

-J'AVAIS OUBLIE!

-Idiot

-... Je sais

Nous fîmes le devoir tous les deux. Il m'a même aidé quelques fois quand je n'avais pas les réponses... Il est définitivement bien plus gentil quand il ne sait pas que c'est à moi qu'il parle. Nous parlons par email depuis maintenant 3 mois. Et il n'a toujours pas lâché l'affaire concernant mon identité... Il est même de plus en plus insistant. Il sait maintenant que je suis un Gryffondor et soupçonne mon identité entre 4 ou 5 personnes et bizarrement mon nom figure aussi sur la liste... A ce rythme je sais qu'il va bientôt tout découvrir. Et ne plus jamais me parler ensuite. Ses propositions ce multiplient (genre: viens dans ma chambre/salle sur demande je te jure que je te laisserais du temps pour me convaincre d'être avec toi) et mes forces cèdent peu à peu également... Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas 1 mois.

Finalement, un jour je n'en peux plus; j'y vais.

Quand il me voit enfin capituler je peux presque voir son sourire à travers ses mots: "Ce soir, ma chambre de préfet (mot de passe: Mandragore) à 21:30, ne sois pas en retard..."

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et pas petite! Plus grosse que moi même, c'est vous dire...

Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait je sais que Draco ne me laissera pas reculer. C'est pas son style. Alors vers 20h30, après être sorti de la grande salle, je me dirige directement dans la suite que je partage avec des amis. Même s'il me rejette, je veux au moins avoir l'air présentable. Alors après maints et maints changements d'habits, je suis enfin parfait. Je coiffe un peu ma chevelure qui n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis et se remets à la même position que 1 minute plus tôt. J'abandonne rapidement, vu qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Je me voit habillé d'un pantalon noir asses moulant et d'une chemise vert foncé semblable à mes yeux.

J'attrape ma cape d'invisibilité au passage et je descend en tombe dans la salle commune ou il n'y a pas encore grand monde. Même quelque peu surpris, personne ne fit de commentaires et je put sans problème sortir dans le couloir frais à cette période de l'année. Je me cache sous ma cape et me mets à courir, c'est rapidement que j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Draco. Je reprends mon souffle qui était devenu irrégulier par la course dans les couloirs très très longs de ce château. Quelle idée de mettre les cachots des Serpentards de l'autre côté, presque à l'opposée de la tour des Gryffondors... Enfin bon, je réfléchis encore pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Et après une grande inspiration, je murmure le mot de passe et regarde avec frayeur la porte s'ouvrir, comme au ralentit et la tête de mon Serpentard préféré se tourner dans ma direction, encrant ses yeux dans les miens...


	4. Chapter 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pov Harry:

La porte s'ouvre, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens... Il est couché, dans une position négligente sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Il est déjà habillé en pyjama mais il a tout de même l'allure d'un prince. Il m'offre un sourire indéchiffrable alors que je suis toujours aussi mal à l'aise. D'un geste de la main il me dit d'avancer et ferme la porte derrière moi d'un sort sans baguette. Draco s'aide de ses bras pour se redresser et finit en position assise sur son lit. Je suis comme hypnotisé par ses membres qui sont en mouvement.

"Viens ici." L'ordre claque dans l'atmosphère devenue pesante et je ne cherche pas à désobéir à Draco, encore sous le charme de ce dernier.

Je m'approche donc, lentement. Je ne fait pas confiance à mes jambes pour me soutenir durant la traversée de la chambre alors je fais que de petits pas prudents. Nos regards ne se sont toujours pas quittées mais quand il tapote son lit à côté de lui en me disant de m'asseoir, je le fait avec joie. N'ayant pas retrouvé la force de mes membres. Son sourire est toujours là et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait frissonner -de peur et d'envie en même temps-...

Et enfin... viennent les mots que j'avais tellement peur d'entendre: "Explique toi..."

Je déglutis péniblement et commence à parler d'une voix mal assurée:

"Au bout de 3 ou 4 ans de nos disputes, j'ai commencé à te regarder différemment... A te suivre à chacun de tes mouvements... A ne plus te détester... Même à fantasmer sur toi...", je baisse la tête, rouge de honte et mes yeux vont se poser sur sa main gauche. Si gracieuse et délicate... Qui m'a déjà envoyé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie aussi...

Draco dut voir que j'étais en train de contempler sa main, presque avec admiration car il lâche sans aucune autre raison apparent: "Tu peux la toucher si tu veux je ne te ferais rien."

Mon visage deviens encore plus rouge qu'il était, si c'est possible. Je dois surement rivaliser avec une belle tomate bien mure à l'heure qu'il est. Malgré la couleur inhabituelle de mon visage, je déplace lentement ma main vers la sienne. Le seul bruit qu'il y a dans la pièce est celui de ma main qui glisse sur la couverture a une allure régulière.

Enfin mes doigts rencontres les siens et ils s'enlacent ensemble. Sa main est tiède à cause du froid régnant dans la chambre, maigrement réchauffée par la cheminée magique brûlant sans faire ne serait ce qu'un bruit. Nos respirations sont lentes mais un désordre infernal règne dans ma tête et j'ai soudain peur qu'il sente les battements frénétiques de mon cœur devenu fou par notre proximité et notre contact aussi moindre soit il.

Draco reprend la parole avec le même sourire que plus tôt: "Je savais déjà que c'était toi..."

Ses mots me font sursauter et je me retourne dans sa direction les yeux écarquillés. Il me sourit et se penche sensuellement vers moi. Emprisonne mon menton de sa main libre. Et enfin, il capture mes lèvres des siennes avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je reste figé tentant de remettre un tant soit d'ordre dans mon cerveau mais on dirait que toutes les neurones que j'avais on eu un court circuit en même temps, me laissant à la merci du charment blondinet.

Quand je reviens enfin un peu à moi, ses douces et tendres lèvres commencent à mouvoir contre les miennes. Je prend part comme je peux (j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine). Il est vrai que je suis sorti avec 2 filles mais j'ai rapidement découvert mon homosexualité et l'attirement que j'avais (et ais encore) vers un certain blond aux yeux de mercure et j'ai rompu sans disons... avoir eu de vrais contacts physiques. J'ai seulement tenu la main d'une fille et surement un ou deux câlins mais pas plus... Je suis donc plus qu'inexpérimenté dans se domaine et j'ai peur que Draco se moque de mon manque d'expérience alors que, selon les rumeurs, lui en a ... Et pas qu'un peu!

Je me sens tomber vers l'arrière et me retrouve allongé sur son lit. Il se sépare de mes lèvres par manque d'air. Il est couché à côté de moi, la main droite sur mon torse alors que la gauche et toujours accrochée à mes doigts. Ses yeux me regardent. Ils sont semblables à du métal en fusion (c'est à dire sous forme liquide mais c'est plus joli de dire fusion ^^) et j'ai l'impression de m'y noyer . J'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Je sursaute de nouveau quand une main taquine passe sous mon t-shirt et me caresse le ventre en mouvements circulaires. Je frémis sous ses attouchements et me retiens tant bien que mal de pousser des gémissements. Je ferme mes yeux par réflexe mais c'est une mauvaise idée car je suis encore plus sensible à ses attouchements. Mes mes efforts sont réduits à néant quand Draco enlève le vêtement devenu gênant et commence à délicieusement torturer mon cou. Alternant morsures, léchouilles et baisers papillons. Me rendant complètement fou (enfin, plus que je ne le suis déjà...). Je sens un poids sur mes hanches et rouvre les yeux, tombant sur un Draco Malfoy sexy à souhait, assit sur mon bassin, les vêtements débraillés, les lèvres rougies se léchant les lèvres en ayant des yeux remplis de désir. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour durcir complètement. J'avais commencé un peu quand il s'est attaqué à mon cou, zone qui s'est révélée très sensible et ... asses démunie face au Serpentard machiavélique mais diablement excitant qui m'en faisait voir de toute les couleurs depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Et qui d'ailler n'a toujours pas perdu le sourire que je ne lui avait jamais vu (bon je me répète je sais...) de plus tôt.

Mon cou est toujours sa principale cible mais je sens ses main descendre progressivement le long de mon corps. Dans un moment de lucidité, je remarque qu'il as toujours tous ses vêtements. Je décide donc de changer ce fait et commence à le déshabiller mais on dirait que j'allais trop lentement pour lui car il m'aide à le déshabiller pour aller plus vite.

Rapidement il se retrouve assis sur moi, seulement habillé d'un boxer qui ne cache pas grand chose de son érection. Sa respiration est saccadée et il s'aide de ses bras qui sont posés sur mon torse pour se maintenir en position assise. Il se penche vers moi pour échanger un tendre baiser. Puis il me chuchote à l'oreille d'une voix un peu trop sensuelle pour mon propre bien et le sien aussi accessoirement: "Prend moi...".

A suivre

Je suis sadique et je le sais XD ne vous inquiétez pas je suis malade et je ne vais pas en cours demain non plus alors j'aurais le temps de vous écrire la suite ou même tout à l'heure si j'en trouve le courage...

bisous à tous!


	5. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis désolée pour la coupure que je vous ai infligé dans le dernier chapitre ... en faite, non je ne suis pas désolée XD je voulais vous faire poiroter un peu ^^

Et on ne me tape pas! Sinon vous aurez pas l'épilogue et puis tien :P

Bon je ne vais pas vous faire ENCORE attendre alors voici le dernier chapitre [je ne compte pas l'épilogue comme en étant un :) ]

bonne lecture~!

_**Pov Harry: **_

_Rapidement il se retrouve assis sur moi, seulement habillé d'un boxer qui ne cache pas grand chose de son érection. Sa respiration es saccadée et il s'aide de ses bras qui sont posés sur mon torse pour se maintenir en position assise. Il se penche vers mon pour échanger un tendre baiser. Puis il me chochotte à l'oreille d'une voix un peu trop sensuelle pour mon propre bien et le sien aussi accessoirement: "Prend moi..."._

Après m'être manqué de m'étouffer avec ma salive quand mon cerveau à déchiffré les mots; je deviens rouge comme une pivoine et resserre mon étreinte autour de sa fine taille.

Je me sers de mon poids pour rouler sur l côté et ainsi renverser nos positions. Je suis donc maintenant couché sur Draco alors que ce dernier est accroché à moi en mode koala (c'est à dire qu'il a ses jambes autour du bassin de Harry et ses bras autour de ses épaules). Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Et oui j'ai jamais de regardé de magasines porno, moi! Et homosexuels encore moins... J'opte pour le déshabillage; ayant toujours mon bas et lui son boxer. Je décroche ses jambes de ma taille, à regret. Je baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer sous le regard brûlant de Draco qui me fait frissonner d'anticipation. Ensuite je m'attaque à son sous-vêtement devenu gênant pour lui comme pour moi. Je flanche un instant quand sa virilité dressée s'est révélée à moi mais je me reprend vite et fini de glisser le vêtement le long de ses longues et belles jambes. Que je caresse aussi au passage. Si douces... Je m'arrête un peu sur celles ci, passant mes mains sur toute l'étendue de la peau, y allant à force de baisers sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Draco poussait de temps en temps des gémissements frustrés en me murmurant doucement de remonter mais je ne le fait pas. Je remonte plutôt jusqu'à son visage. S'en suit un baiser enflammé en profondeur. Nos langues dansent ensembles dans un rythme effréné. Malheureusement au bout d'un moment, le manque d'air ce fait sentir et nous oblige à nous séparer. Je l'observe. Il m'observe aussi. Bref, nous nous regardons.

Je prends la parole avec un air embarrassé: "Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... Désolé..."

Il me regarde 2 ou 3 secondes avant de... d'éclater de rire bruyamment... J'ai vraiment honte et j'essaye de me cacher sous le plaid qui était tranquillement plié aux pieds du lit. Mais mon blond m'en empêche en m'attrapant les poignets et en les ramenant sur son propre torse. Et me murmure une réponse, en me mordillant délicatement l'oreille: "Je vais t'apprendre...

-Ce ne serais pas plus rapide que ça soit toi qui me...

-Non! Le coupa Draco, Je veux que ça soit toi qui le fasse...

-D-D'accord, fut tout ce que je fut capable de bafouiller.

-Caresse moi~", murmurât il.

Je laisse mes mains vagabonder sur son corps. Passant tantôt sur son torse finement musclé, tantôt sur son dos. MON Draco se frotte quand à lui sans aucune gène contre moi, faisant se rencontrer nos virilités tendues par moment, nous laissant échapper des légers gémissements. Mes mains se font plus aventureuses et décident d'aller torturer les fesses du Serpentard. S'y attardant, les prenant dans les mains, les massant, les écartant... Faisant frémir et gémir mon nom par le beau blond.

Sous ses consignes, je mes du lubrifiant que Draco m'a donné sur mes doigts et les ports de nouveau vers son entrée pour la masser, la détendant par la même occasion. Sous les désirs de Dray, j'y pénetre lentement l'un de mes doits, phalange après phalange. Mon blond est totalement déténdu entre mes bras et ça m'encourage à bouger mon doits, le détendant encore plus. Curieux, je caresse lentement ses paroies et suis surpris par leur douceur et leurs chaleur. Je continue mon exploration quand pour aucune raison apparente, Draco sursaute dans mes bras, en lachant un petit cris de ... plaisir? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais ça doit être ça.

"Es ce que ça va? Demande-je piteusement.

-Idiot! C'est ma prostate!

-Ah... ça t'a fait mal?

-Non c'est agréable... Mais arrêtes de la toucher sinon je vais vraiment venir!

-O-ok" répondis je.

J'évite donc l'endroit stratégique et rajoute un autre doigts. Puis écoutant mon amant, je fais des mouvement de ciseaux, l'écartant un peu plus.

Quand il fut enfin complètement détendu, il me donna quelques consignes supplémentaires pour la suite des événements et se détacha de moi; se plaçant à quatre pattes à 50 centimètres me moi.

Je me place derrière lui, plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je demande une dernière fois sa permission qu'il me donne en soupirant. Je mets mon sexe conte son intimité et commence lentement à appuyer à l'aide de mon poids. Je suis surpris quand je sens sa chair se renfermer sur mon gland, me procurant une chaude pression autour de mon membre asses douloureux. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer les sensations et m'empêcher de jouir immédiatement. Il a l'air asses crispé et j'arrive à articuler tant bien que mal une simple phrase: "Tu vas bien?

-Oui... C'est juste la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un me pénétrer..."

Alors là je suis bouche bé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il m'aurai laissé sa première fois ... euh... de ce côté là on va dire.

"Es ce que je peux continuer?

-Oui."

Je sais que ça peux paraître lourd mais je ne veux surtout pas le forcer ou lui faire mal, alors je demande... encore et toujours mais passons.

J'enfonce encore la partie de ma virilité qui n'y était pas et j'attends. Même si j'ai pas eu à le faire longtemps, Dray donna le premier coup mois d'une minute après. Me donnant ainsi le signal. Je me mis donc à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis avec plus de puissance. J'ai vaguement vu mon amant s'accrocher à la barre du lit et aux draps quand les mouvements se firent plus sauvages et moins contrôlés. Je ne savais même plus vraiment ce que je faisait, je voulais juste rester en lui. Et l'entendre crier mon nom. J'ai retrouvé sa prostate, et ne me gêne plus pour la frapper à chaque coups. Nous atteignaient rapidement la jouissance et tandis que le blond se répands dans les couvertures maintenant souillées, je me libère dans son anneau de chair.

J'utilise mes dernières forces pour ne pas m'écrouler sur lui. Je sors à conte coeur de lui pour tomber lourdement à ses côtés. Nous reprenons tous les deux lentement notre souffle. Il vient se blottir contre moi et je le sers conte moi après avoir déposé une couverture sur nos corps.

Fatigués par l'exercice, nous nous endormons serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_**Le lendemain matin: **_

_(toujours Pov Harry)_

Une douce lumière me tire de mes songes. J'ouvre les yeux et suis déboussolé de tomber sur l'image d'une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne. Je la parcourt des yeux et m'arrête sur Draco, assis à une petite table où de la nourriture attendait simplement d'être mangée, lisant le journal, vêtu d'un simple peignoir, les cheveux encore humides.

"Draco", murmurais je.

Il se tourne vers moi et un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie les anges s'illumine sur son beau visage. Je sens déjà une partie de mon anathonomie se réveiller...

Il se lève et après avoir traversé le lit à la manière d'un chat et m'avoir souhaité le bonjour d'un long baiser, il me dit une phrase, une simple phrase: "Tu sais, moi aussi je t'espionais depuis un moment, Je t'aime!" Puis, voyant l'état de mon entre-jambes, propose: "un autre round?"

A suivre l'épilogue ^^


End file.
